


Unseeing Eyes

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 31 Days of HQ Halloween [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Magic, Minor Character Death, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Someone is creating a magicked drug that is killing the people using it and it's Fukurodani's job to track that person down, no matter who it is.





	Unseeing Eyes

Akaashi held the vial up to the lights, glad someone had thought to stop the migraine-inducing strobes from temporarily blinding them all and making their job a lot harder. The liquid in the vial twisted and turned in on itself, dark blues and purples mixing together in a nearly mesmerizing way.

“It’s very beautiful for something so dangerous.” Washio stated, deep voice rumbling from behind Akaashi as he also peered up into the vial.

“Kind of like Akaashi.” Konoha said, voice pitched just loud enough for all of them to hear without having to yell across the empty club.

“Hey-oh!” Sarukui and Konoha air high fived from ten meters apart. Akaashi sighed quietly to himself before slipping the vial into an evidence bag.

“Try to have a little decorum.” Komi put his nose up in the air, as if he wasn’t currently behind the unoccupied bar and going through the various liquor there.

“I mean no one ever told us not to high five over a dead body.” Konoha shrugged as he used the end of his pen to lift a pair of underwear from the floor. Akaashi’s shoes were sticking to the floor and he suddenly suspected it wasn’t just spilt alcohol.

“It’s kind of one of those things no one should have to tell you not to do.” Shirofuku stated, side stepping a questionable puddle.

“Oh like placing bets on cause of death?” Washio asked and Akaashi knew they were truly off the racks if even Washio was joining in. If someone would have told him he would have adopted a graveyard sense of humor only five years into his job working on the Tokyo police force he would have silently stared down the person until they backed off. There was nothing funny about death but they all had a rough couple of months due to the latest drug that had hit the streets.

It was a bad mixture of magic and narcotics , street name  _ Mindless _ because that’s what sort of high it was supposed to give a person. No worries, no anxieties or fear. It cut off too many signals from the brain to the body because people stopped feeling anything at all, the bad along with the good. Those who experienced a bad trip went cautitonic and within fifteen minutes, death.

This was the fourteenth death in just the past month alone. They had found plenty of low level dealers but no suppliers, no leads back to any mages or witches who would have sold their soul for some extra cash.

“Hey hey hey,” Everyone turned towards the door as a towering form lumbered in followed closely by a worried looking rookie. Akaashi felt another sigh building up in his throat as he handed off his collected evidence to Anahori, who had become Akaashi’s own personal shadow over the course of the investigation.

“You look like shit.” Konoha stated rather unhelpfully. Bokuto gave a loud sniffle, swaying slightly before his face settled on pouting.

“You should be resting.” Akaashi knew it was useless. He kept taking away Bokuto’s police scanners but somehow he always managed to show up at the crime scene anyways. He truly did look awful, his hair wasn’t even gelled up.

“I didn’t know if I should stop him?” Onaga looked like he was about to pass out from nerves. Akaashi didn’t blame him. Bokuto was under strict orders to stay home and rest but he was also the lead detective on the investigation.

“You did a fine job Onaga.” Suzumeda gave Onaga an encouraging smile, causing the young officer to turn bright red and shuffle his feet around. Bokuto snorted then immediately started hacking.

“Ow.” Bokuto rubbed at his chest.

“Bokuto-” Akaashi tried his best to never actually tell Bokuto what to do, even if everyone had volunteered him as the older man’s caretaker. Bokuto never reacted well to negative feedback and he tended to do the opposite of what was ordered of him.

“She was just a kid right?” Bokuto shuffled over to the body. Shirofuku, who was the medical examiner on call that night, looked like she was about to start lecturing about containiting the crime scene but thought better of it.

“She had a fake ID but she had a school one on her, she wasn’t even 18 yet.” Shirofuku stated, looking down at the pale body they had all been doing their best not to look at too closely. She looked small, death tended to do that to most but she most likely wouldn’t have even come up to Akaashi’s chin if she was standing. The tips of her fingers looked like they were stained with black ink, a side effect of the magicked drug. Her eyes were still wide open, staring without seeing.

“Have you cleared it?” Bokuto asked, rubbing his already red nose with the sleeve of his oversized jacket. Konoha made a face behind him and Sarukui covered up a laugh by clearing his throat.

“Yes.” Shirofuku stood up reluctantly, eyeing Bokuto with a heavy wariness of someone who was about to watch someone they care about harm themselves.

“Lock the door.” Akaashi instructed Onaga, who nodded rapidly before jumping to follow his orders. “You both can stay to observe but stay out of the way.” Akaashi ordered Onaga and Anahori.

“I’ll record.” Komi offered, already pulling out the police issued camera. Magic and electronics didn’t always work but there was no sense not doing it simply because it might not work.

“I’ll take outside influences.” Suzumeda said, pen posed above a clean sheet in her notebook.

“I’m on Bokuto.” Akaashi pulled out his own pen and notebook. He exchanged a glance with Washio and Sarukui who had the unfortunate luck of being the two biggest people in the room besides Bokuto. They spread out on either side of the lead detective, who was crouched down near the body, pale hand hovering over the victims stained fingers.

Bokuto Koutarou was many things but the one that stuck with most people was a  _ Seer _ . Akaashi had seen people scoff when they realized that Bokuto sight only allowed him a small insight into the not-so-distant past. But the truth was he had solved many cases by following around the dead, not only witnessing but experiencing the last moments of their life.

That sort of gift was sometimes a burden. All magic comes with a price and Bokuto was blind to the world around him when he was using his ability. Walking with the deceased also took an emotional toll on him and he had been looking through the eyes of the dead for months now, sometimes multiple times a week. The illness was not just from the body but the mind too.

Akaashi wished there was another way but there had been too much foot traffic in the overcrowded club. From witness accounts it had taken people ten to twenty minutes to even realize the victim was dead. There was no surveillance inside or outside the club and so far no one had claimed to even know the deceased girl.

Someone turned off all the lights besides the ones that backlit the shelves of alcohol behind the bar. The air crackled, feeling heavy and tense at once like an oncoming thunderstorm. Akaashi rolled the tension from his shoulders, letting the magic roll over him and not fighting it.

Soft light unfurled from behind Bokuto, starting at his shoulder blades and spreading wider as his hand trembled above the victims lightly curled fingers. Bokuto’s magic shifted and grew, glowing brightly in the dim club. Fully spread it looked like golden wings, Akaashi heard a soft gasp behind him and couldn’t blame either of the rookies for their awe.

Bokuto put all his weight unto his heels before standing slowly, awkwardly like he was collapsing in reverse. His eyes slowly opened, glowing embers that looked out but saw something else, something more than the world around them. He moved slowly, feet stepping around the body as he stared blankly up towards the corner of the club. The magic made wings flared and spread around him, coming into contact with the ghosts of the past. Everything was too blurry around Bokuto, he was doing his best to show them what he saw but the poor girl was too far gone on the magicked drug to be of much help.

Akaashi still followed Bokuto, making a detailed timeline in reverse of every moment. She stood in the middle of the dance floor, unresponsive as people bumped into her and no one had said or done a thing. Fifteen strained minutes passed as Bokuto stared with unseeing eyes up. Finally his body moved, jerking back and forth in an uncoordinated reverse dance. Akaashi doubted it would have looked good even in the right order but he wasn’t here to judge a teenagers inability to dance.

Time passed slowly but the glowing figures around Bokuto began to gain some clarity. Akaashi jotted down notes in his own shorthand, in the back of his head he reminded himself to get Bokuto some water after this was over. Bokuto didn’t just show them a glimpse into the past but he felt, heard, and saw everything the victim did. He would most likely wake with a horrible hangover and would be dehydrated.

In reverse Akaashi watched as Bokuto harshly pulled his arm out of someones hold, turn back to reveal the first crystal clear face they had seen. Akaashi didn’t put too much concentration on the new person, he knew the others were doing their job. Bokuto’s mouth moved but no words came out, that was fine he would remember what was said between them. Remembering was never a problem, it was forgetting that Bokuto had a hard time coming to terms with.

The victim bumped into a few more people but had no real interactions for a while. They saw her huddle in a corner, watched as Bokuto fumbled with something in his hands and Akaashi could guess it was the vial of the drug they had seen him knock back a moment prior. He shoved his hand into his pocket before turning to face another person. This one wasn’t as clear, it was obvious that the victim was trying hard not to look directly at him. Akaashi saw a twist of a mark, perhaps a tattoo or burn on his wrist as he shoved the vial into the victims hand. Akaashi made sure to write down that it didn’t appear as if the victim had given anything in return to dealer.

Bokuto started walking towards the door, small steps that would have matched the victims stride much more than the distance eating strides Bokuto used to get around. Akaashi didn’t have to say a word before Washio and Sarukui were grabbing Bokuto’s arms, making sure none of their skin touched his.

Bokuto couldn’t voluntarily end his magic. He would follow in the footsteps of one person until he bumped into another. It was something their chief had knocked into their heads when he allowed Bokuto to be shared around every department. Bokuto was not allowed to exceed half an hour and he was not to walk away from the crime scene.

Washio and Sarukui struggled despite Bokuto’s clear illness and the fact that he had lost weight in the two and a half months they had been working the case. Akaashi saw the strain when he looked in a mirror, noted how pale he had gotten and the bruise-like circle beneath his eyes. They all had changed in one way or another, for better or worse. They had all been pulled from their own departments. Akaashi and Washio from homicide, Sarukui and Komi from narcotics, Konoha and Suzumeda from the magic division. Bokuto was CID, Criminal Investigations Department, but he worked as an Expert Consultant for anyone who asked.

Washio caught Bokuto before he could collapse onto the floor. Usually they propped him up in the cleanest part of the room but with a wary look around Washio just hefted Bokuto a bit higher into his arms and held on while the detective slowly gained consciousness. Shirofuku walked over with a bottled water.

Sometimes Akaashi forgot that the older investigators, detectives, and in Shirofuku’s case, ME’s had worked together for nearly two decades. They might not all work in the same department now but there had been a reason the chief of police had assigned them all to this case. It might seem like slow going to them but they had managed to take a couple steps in the right direction, they were much closer than anyone else had come before.

“You want to take him home?” Komi asked with a too satisfied grin. Akaashi flipped his notebook close with a snap in an unusual fit of irritation but made no further move to argue against leaving the scene. “Listen Akaashi, we all know you just pulled a double. The person after Bokuto who needs a solid eight hours of sleep is you. Go take him to get something to eat, then both of you go home.”

“That’s an order.” Konoha’s smile was not a nice thing but Akaashi couldn’t say anything in his defense. He was exhausted and it was saying something about his state of mind that he was starving even while standing in an active crime scene.

“Will he make the trip home?” Akaashi asked unkindly as he walked over to Bokuto.

“Agaaki that’s mean.” Bokuto pouted but he was still leaning quite heavily on Washio.

“A good night- or in this case morning- rest will do both of you a world of good.” Shirofuku said, taking the empty water bottle from Bokuto who pushed to stand on his own two feet.

“Should we be taking her advice, aren’t all her patients dead?” Konoha mumbled from behind them.

“No one has complained before.” Shirofuku strode away, motioning for the two rookies to follow her. She was most likely going to work on getting the body back to the precincts morgue.

“I hope none of them complained.” Sarukui grinned as he patted Bokuto’s shoulder before walking away. “Because, you know, they are all dead.”

“She does spend a lot of time talking to them.” Komi spoke up. Akaashi offered his shoulder to Bokuto, who took advantage and swung his heavy arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and leaned heavily against him. Akaashi was thankful Bokuto at least thought to wear a face mask.

“I’m going to be fine Akaashi.” Bokuto said firmly as they began to walk out. Akaashi gave a non committal hum but it was enough for Bokuto to continue. “I’m going to live to be 153.” Akaashi felt his mouth tip up in the beginnings of a smile.

“I don’t doubt that Bokuto.” Akaashi said truthfully. They were quiet as they walked towards Akaashi’s car, which was another reason he had probably been volunteered to take Bokuto home. He was one of the few on the team that owned his own car, he thought it practical since he often was on call and was called to a crime scene after public transport had stopped running.

Akaashi probably should have thought it was odd that Bokuto was so silent. He hardly ever was quiet but as the others had pointed out Akaashi had been pulling some long days that stretched into even longer nights.

“I think I recognized the tattoo on the drug dealers wrist.” Akaashi felt his eyebrows raise. He helped Bokuto into the car before walking around to the drivers side, giving him time to think it over. Bokuto didn’t withhold information, he didn’t keep facts like that to himself. Unless he recognized the tattoo because it meant something to Bokuto, something even more important than his career. Something that would give even the old detective pause to disclose to a room full of police officers who were foaming at the mouth for even the smallest lead.

Bokuto cared about three things in his life. His career, which also included the people he worked with, his gariatic tortoise, and his oldest friend named Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo was a pain in the ass who Akaashi tried to avoid at all costs. Akaashi would never admit it but the older man was incredibly intelligent, and that might be the problem. Kuroo had a doctorate in something science-related, he never brought it up so Akaashi wasn’t sure what the degree was in but once Bokuto had mentioned something to do with biochemistry. Not only that but Kuroo was apart of a low-key but fairly powerful coven in Tokyo.

The third nail in the coffin was the tattoo that Kuroo, and the rest of his covenmates, had on their forearms. A black cat with three tails, which could have been the marks that Akaashi spotted on the drug dealers wrist. A tattoo Bokuto would be more than familiar with.

Akaashi felt his fingers tighten around the steering wheel as he coasted through Tokyo’s streets. It all fit but the real question was why? Why would Kuroo want to sell a magicked drug that was killing people?

  
Why would Kuroo want others to succumb to  _ Mindless _ ?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to challenge myself so I'm just stealing the Inktober prompts!
> 
> October 2nd, 2019 - 2. Mindless


End file.
